To the Future
by Mello-Drama-Reborn
Summary: The main events of the story are over, and Yamato is holding a small ceremony for the civilian help JPs received during the week. Daichi is nervous, however, because now he has the future to look to, and he has no idea what it holds.


Daichi fidgeted nervously. He should be happy; he and his friends, they had all managed to get through those last eight chaotic days alive. They beat Polaris and proved humanity worthy, and on top of that Yamato was holding a little awards ceremony for all the civilian help; him included.  
Yamato finally entered the small room they were all lined up in, looking for all the world like the young, charismatic leader of a large government organization. _Took him long enough!_ , Daichi thought to himself.

Yamato had a proud smile on his face as he paced back and forth, glancing at each person in the line. Hibiki, Io, Keita, Hinako, Airi, Jungo; there were certainly a lot of them, more than Daichi had realized while the week had been going on. Stopping in the middle of the line, Yamato started speaking in a professional tone, even though most of them knew him well enough to make the gesture seem silly.

"As some of you may know, a week ago I did not look upon your kind with much fondness," _our kind? _Daichi thought irritatedly, "but you have all proven yourselves incredibly talented, and I can now confidently say that ability resides in all shapes and forms."  
Daichi stifled a yawn, glancing across the line at Hibiki. He was stock-still, looking attentively at the speaker. _Seriously? This is as bad as something from school._ As he thought this, Yamato's next words re-caught his attention.

"I recognize that before this all began, you all had your own lives, and some of you may want to get back to them. Some of you had employment, others were looking forward to school or university." _Looking forward to, huh?_ Daichi looked at his feet. _I haven't thought about stuff like that since that exam..._ "I also recognize that after the destruction of the week, some of those things are harder to come by now. I do not intend for your efforts here to go unrewarded." Yamato stopped, cooling looking each person in the eye before continuing. "I am offering all of you employment in JPs. Heaven knows you've all earned it. For those of you ready to move on with your lives, I can assure you a hearty letter of recommendation that I'm sure will take you anywhere you desire."  
Immediately, Keita's voice rose from the line.

"Sign me up. Anything else would be boring!"  
Yamato smiled wryly.  
"Glad to have you."

Everyone took this as a sign that the speech was over and started talking excitedly to each other. Airi's high-pitched voice could be heard, already arguing with Hinako over something. There was an air of electricity in the air that only served to make Daichi nervous. He still didn't know what to do with his life, even after everything that happened he still felt like some average guy. Even if he could do anything he wanted, he couldn't see himself doing anything fantastic.  
Wanting to sort out his thoughts, he looked for Hibiki, only to spot him already in conversation with Yamato. _Is he staying with JPs? _Daichi could see it, he seemed so natural here, but he had seemed like another boring guy too when they first showed up, it was hard to imagine his best friend with that kind of position.  
Rocking from foot to foot, Daichi watched them talk, straining his ears to hear their voices as he mauled over his uncertain thoughts. When they finally separated, he found himself making his way to Yamato instead of his friend.

"H-hey..." Yamato looked at him, at first disinterestedly, but soon smiling cordially.  
"Yes, Shijima?"  
"Um," he felt himself smiling like an idiot, already forgetting why he started talking, "uh... Did Hibiki take the job?" Yamato crossed his arms, looking down at him from what height he had over him.  
"I don't believe I'm at liberty to say. If you want to know, you'll just have to ask him."  
"Oh..." Daichi was embarrassed suddenly, swimming in everything he'd been thinking about for the past couple of minutes. "I mean, uh, would you really have an ordinary guy like me?" Yamato raised an eyebrow, and Daichi was half-afraid that he would say no.  
"An ordinary person? No, of course not." Daichi's head fell as if a weight had been strapped to it. "Wait, I'm not done. An ordinary person would not be allowed in JPs, but someone who has demonstrated considerable courage and strength, someone who can keep their head when facing the unknown and is capable of leading others; you, Daichi Shijima, would be welcome among our rank."  
"Wha-? Courageous? Me? I think you got the wrong guy!"  
"I think not."  
Yamato's insistence was something that Daichi wasn't expecting, and he felt himself smiling so hard his face was starting to hurt. Yamato, seemingly amused by his reaction, was smiling as well.  
"W-well in that case, sign me up I guess! It's not like there's anything I'm better at!" Yamato's smile was so sincere that Daichi wondered how disappointed he'd have been if he had refused the offer. He seemed to be trying to wipe that smile away, however, putting on a more professional expression.  
"Obviously I'll give you time to think it over more clearly, and you have your parents to consult as well... But I hope your decision remains the same next time we speak, Shijima." Daichi nodded quickly.

"Already looking forward to it!"


End file.
